


we are infinite.

by LexInWonderland



Category: The Perks of Being a Wallflower (2012)
Genre: 1990s, 80's Music, 90's Music, F/F, F/M, Inspired by The Perks of Being a Wallflower, M/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Past molestation mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: Charlie, Sam, and Patrick are ready for the next chapter in their lives as friends now that Charlie has graduated from high school and is going to college. The Wallflowers journey on and help each other along the way...





	1. You've Made It

**A/N: I don't know why it took me so long to make this fic, especially cause this is based on my favorite movie and book. But, here I am writing it now. A lot of my friends have never seen or read the story this is inspired by, but I hope people here on FanFiction.net are different and enjoy a little change of pace as I take on something different, other than Glee. Anyway, enjoy: **we are infinite.

* * *

I smiled as my family took pictures and snapshots of me. Today was my graduation day, and I was happy. I hadn't gone bad or done things, and my parents might not know why. But I do. It's because of her. Sam. My Sam. My beautiful, lovely Sam. With such pretty brown eyes. The kind of pretty that deserves to make a big deal out of itself.   
  
And then, I saw her. Standing there, a wide grin on her face. As the sun rays from the clear, Mid-Spring sky shown down on that grin. And made her teeth just sparkle like the most precious jewel in the ocean as she smiled her very beautiful, very perfect Sam smile.

She walks over and hugs me close and tight, and whispers something in a tone for only me to hear:

_"You made it, Charlie. I'm so proud of you!"_

I attempted to keep the tears that were forming in my eyes to not fall down my cheeks, (especially because I didn't want to cry in front of my family), but I couldn't help it. And the tears fell. But I wasn't embarrassed...no, I was..._proud_. Proud of how far I got, and who I became. I was no longer that shy, awkward Freshman who had no one to sit with on the first day of school. No. I was a bright, bold young man. And I...was proud.

This deeply emotional moment that I'm pretty sure will become a photograph and a memory was not-so-quietly interrupted by a loud, brass voice.

"CHARLIE!" I only looked up for a slight glance to see Patrick, until he engulfed me in the tightest hug I've been a part of since the first day that Sam saw me in the hospital, and before my Aunt Helen died.

Sam giggled at her brother's crazy, overly-dramatic expressions as he tried to squeeze the ever-living life out of me! (I'm sorry if that sentence was repetitive).

"Patrick...can't-" Before I could utter anymore, he graciously let go and I got to see that Patrick grin I've gotten so fond of...

"Charlie! _THIS_...is Lucas!" The blue-eyed boy waved and smiled, gripping Patrick's right hand and lovingly looked into his eyes. "I met him at Seattle U!" That's what Patrick calls The University of Washington, "I met him at a football game, no...he doesn't play. He was supporting his ex...funny how things turn out..." And with that, he burst into laughter.   
  
"Lucas here had a sorta-not-really-similar experience I had with Brad. In that...they had a horrible break up. And when it ended, and when he came to me...we-"

"Stop there, P..." Lucas cut him off, "I don't need _all _our exploits being exposed to someone I have just now met."

"So...what you're saying is...I can share _some _of our exploits with Charlie, here?" Patrick plastered on yet another signature Patrick grin and Lucas rolled his eyes but continuing to smile none-the-less.

"It took me a while, but I have gotten used to his...antics."

"Oh honey bear, you know I had you at hello." And with that cheesy line, they shared a kiss.

"And I also am used to the fact that he only speaks in John Hughes, Brat-Pack movie quotes..." I laughed to myself. That was..._very_...Patrick of Patrick.

"Enough of the lovebirds," Sam interjected, "We'll see you at Charlie's graduation party, tonight. _We're_...going to _Kings_!"

And with those words, I had to try not to jump for joy..._Kings_ had now become my favorite place to go. Especially...when I'm with Sam...


	2. A Welcomed Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope all of you enjoyed the first chapter of we are infinite. ! As I'm writing this second chapter, I'm watching the movie, and I'm near the ending and I'm a blubbering mess...The ending of The Perks of Being a Wallflower, it...gets me...every time! Just like The Fault in Our Stars or Brokeback Mountain or literally any Pixar movie to ever exist. Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy chapter 2!

Sam drove down the road and I stared out the truck window. The beautiful sky seeming endless. I felt the urge to get up and stand in the back of the pickup with my arms out on either side of me as a flash of the tunnel being so close yet so far played in my hopes...but it was daytime. And it seemed an almost inappropriate time to do it. You should always do it at night. So you can see the lights on the buildings and watch the sky fade from bright to dusk and watch the city lights reflect on the water and see the cars go by without a care in the world because they are probably listening to that song with the people they love. But, it's still day. As Sam grips my hand, I turn to face those beautiful brown eyes.

She smiles her signature Sam Smile which makes me feel just plain happy inside and I smile back. All I want to do, is smile...and look into those bold, brown eyes. And watch her smile.

Because I'm looking at her. And she is so beautiful.

* * *

Once we've arrived at _Kings_, the sudden realization dawns upon me that this was all planned. As I walk in, an abundance of voices scream: "CONGRATULATIONS, CHARLIE!"

I smile as my eyes scan the room and I see people there like, Bob, Mary Elizabeth, and Alice...friends I had met through Patrick and Sam. Mr. Anderson, my Advanced English teacher from my freshman year. People I've known since...grade school, like Susan. My brother Chris and sister Candace stand together, with giant grins on their faces...I even see my doctor, the one who started helping me when I got bad again, Dr. Burton...

I can't believe my parents, Patrick...and Sam took so much time organizing such a party at a place I've grown to love quite much...

I started to tear up, and I guess Sam took notice as she wiped my eyes and gave me a soft kiss. I smiled as I looked into her warm, welcoming eyes as the party began.  
  


* * *

  
  



End file.
